This invention relates to paper tray assemblies for use in reproduction machines. More specifically, this invention relates to paper tray assemblies for reproduction machines, which paper trays are designed to eliminate paper jamming and clogging in said machines.
With the advent of the electrostatic reproduction systems, the so-called "photocopying" machines have become increasingly complex but capable of making any number of copies and utilizing a variety of paper stocks. However, due to the complexity of the machines, it is usually necessary to appoint a so-called "key operator" to monitor the activity of the machine and see that it is properly stocked with the right size and color of paper.
In many instances, it is desired to change from one size or color of paper to another and such change must usually be made by removing the current stock of paper within the copying machine and replacing it with the desired paper. Such a process may result in several paper changes each day, or hour, depending upon the demands put upon the copying machine.
Inexperienced operators often insert paper in an incorrect manner such that the papers become dog-eared or otherwise damaged. Often paper is placed in the copying machine with the wrong side of the paper up which results in jamming or clogging of the machine, and considerable downtime is required to open up the machine and pull out the paper. If a key operator is not available a machine may be out of operation for a period of several hours. The principal cause of misfeeds to the machine and the resulting paper jams is primarily due to improper placement of the copy paper into the machine's feeding mechanism. However, damaged, dog-eared corners and wrinkled sheets also contribute to this problem.